


Holding your hand (Quintis fanfic challenge)

by XxAerynxX



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Quintis fic challenge on Tumblr (week 9)<br/>This is my first time doing this challenge but I liked the prompt so I decided to do it<br/>https://31.media.tumblr.com/b9986c55b13da7deb19ea1d2b33b396e/tumblr_inline_njnnnkaYcY1qalkm6.jpg</p>
<p>UPDATE: I wrote this for the quintis fic challenge and I was planning on editing it the next day but totally forgot I wrote it so just saw in my drafts it and was like "Oh crap! forgot I wrote that!" and I thought "meh might as well publish it!"<br/>I haven't gone through the grammar/spelling much s there are probably tons of mistakes, sorry bout that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding your hand (Quintis fanfic challenge)

**Author's Note:**

> Based during/ a bit after the scene with the fireworks in ep 16
> 
> Sorry if this sucks and sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!
> 
> By the way I don't own any of these characters and I don't own scorpion but I do own a box of cookies which by the way taste really freaking good.

"Ok come on lets get out of the way of these fireworks" Toby said while shooing Happy and Ralph out the way.

Toby had decided it would be an amazing idea to break a bunch of laws so Ralph could give someone he liked a nice valentines day and that was exactly what they were doing at that exact moment in time.

Happy stared up at the fireworks enjoying the little show they had planned and made sure to push Ralph in the direction of the "lucky lady" while she and the previously mentioned doctor stood watching the firework display.

"I'm gonna seal the deal for that kid" Toby said smiling and then set of another stream of fireworks.

Happy laughed slightly when she looked up and then glanced over at Toby while saying slightly mockingly "love Ralhp" 

"Hey there both content" Toby replied. He thought for a second and then continued "love can be misspelled and messy but it still works, it just needs to be given a chance." (I think that's what he said I can't remember...?)

The mechanic decided to not say anything on his mini speech and just looked back up at the fireworks to which Toby sighed and mumbled a quite "forget it."

Happy then looked over at him and grabbed his hand confused as to why she was doing it but feeling as if she had to. She didn't remember when these feelings sprouted but she wanted, no needed, to touch him.

She continued to hold his hand when he dipped his head and leaned forward causing her to immediately move away.

"Woah what are you doing?"

"Are you going to punch me?"

She thought for a second and then decided that she actually (surprisingly) didn't want to and instead smiled and said "I don't think so."

Toby smiled back and replied "ok then" before cupping her cheek and leaning forward yet again.

Happy leaned forward slightly to and just as their lips were about to connect a shout came from behind them.

"What is going on?! this is extremely dangerous, I have called the police!"

Happy couldn't help but feel a surge of anger rush through her. That damn teacher couldn't have waited a few more seconds! 

She decided that now was probably not the best time to be annoyed and instead spun around and ran to the car while Toby grabbed Toby and she heard him say something along the lines of "Chicks dig outlaws" making her smile even more.

~~~

When they all got back Toby and Happy gave Ralph back to Paige for her to take him home and then everyone went their individual ways.

Happy noticed Sylvester waling out of the garage and wondered where he was going but only for a few brief moments as her mid was pretty pre occupied with thoughts from earlier.

She brought a hand up and touched cheek exactly where Toby had his hand before and thought about how she missed his hand in hers.

The mechanic tried to snap herself out of it and wondered when all this had started and then she realised that she really hadn't wanted to let go of him and that terrified her slightly.

Realising this she decided that she would never be able to focus on working and so grabbed a can of cherry coke from their fridge before climbing up to the garages roof still replaying all the evenings events over and over in her mind.  
"  
She sat with her legs dangling over the side of the roof for what must have been about 15 minutes when she heard a voice behind her.

"Careful, you wouldn't want to fall off the roof and hurt that pretty face would you?"

She immediately spun around to look at the doctor who was now walking towards her and taking a seat next to her.

"Can I just take a moment to say that that teacher has the worst timing in the world? she could have waited just a few more seconds but of cause she had to go all health and safety at that very moment."

Happy laughed and then nodded agreeing with him before replying "I know, it isn't as though the kids were at much risk anyway so I don't see why she felt to need to interrupt that moment."

"Well there is no one to interrupt us now" Toby said while glancing over at her sideways.

"Walter might decide that he wants to look at the beautiful view" she replied but then turned to look at him. She started to lean forward but then Toby stopped her making her frown slightly.

"I need to know you won't punch me first" he said to her to which she just laughed and said back "I think that could be arranged" and then closed the gap between them and kissed Toby.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know what is this horse shit you just read?
> 
> By the way can we all just take a moment and hate that freaking teacher for taking away such a beautiful Quintis moment! Also am I the only one who finds it so freaking adorable when Happ is like "I don't think so" like AWWWWW!
> 
> And now we need to wait forever for the next episode! Screw you scorpion/cbs!!!


End file.
